Living Hell
by 93DeadlySins
Summary: Having an over-protective twin brother, and a possessive boyfriend, what is a good title of your life? Definitely a Living Hell. SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

**Living Hell**

Author's Note : I'm making Menma as Naruto's twin brother. I know you guys know who Menma is. If not, watch the Naruto Shippuuden Movie 6 – Road to Ninja.

Warning : This is my second story. This is Sasunaru. Sasuke is the boyfriend, a possessive boyfriend and Menma as an over-protective twin, little brother. Don't read if you are homophobic, because this is boyxboy story.

Disclaimer : I do not own our beloved characters here. All belongs to almighty Kishimoto Masashi. I love you so much, Kishimoto! I just want you to know how happy you make my life, creating those awesome characters! *cough* Maybe just the story is mine?

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oi Naruto, wake up, damnit!"

"Ugh give me a moment(1), Menma…"

"Ninety… Eighty Nine… Eighty Eight… Eighty Seven… Eighty-"

"SHUT UP! Geez.. Why don't you leave me alone while counting?"

"No Naruto. We need to go to school. Look at you, still sleeping. How can you be my elder twin if you ain't show me how to act as a good elder brother to his awesome little brother." said Menma deadpanned.

"I'm not a morning peeeerrrrrrrsssssssssoooooooonnnnnnn….."

"Yeah, because you were the first came from mother."

"And what's the connection from me being not a morning person and me being born first?"

"Exactly. Get your ass up to shower. Look at me, I've done shower and I've finish the breakfast, while my elder twin still stuck up on the bed. What a cute example. I'll call mother you won't wake up."

"NO PLEASE DON'T, GIVE ME SOME TIME! PLEASE DON'T TELL MOM!"

"Go shower and meet me downstairs, 5 minutes and you still upstairs, don't expect me mother will show up in front of your bathroom door, yelling at you." Said Menma, threatening his elder twin, whilst the said twin trying to entangled his foot from his blanket, trying to go to the bathroom, tumbled on the way to the bathroom, and finally enter the room, leave it open. Seeing his sloppy elder twin, succeed making Menma rolling his blue eyes, and smirking.

* * *

On the way to downstairs, Menma was thinking, Naruto is supposed to be his little brother instead. Maybe Menma himself was just too tired to go first as an elder brother from his mother, while Naruto was just too excited to be born first. At the thought alone, make him sigh.

Menma & Naruto are totally different in every aspect. Naruto is a hyperactive, a child-like, not a morning person. While Menma is an anti-social person, mature one, and a perfectionist in every way. People tend to say they both won't get along, but in the reality, Naruto's behavior makes Menma wants to protect him no matter what. Menma's behavior makes Naruto feel safe and secure. Put your hand on Naruto, and face Menma promising a death wish to come early.

* * *

Four minutes and twenty two seconds later, Naruto came from upstairs to the sitting Menma on the table, shipping his black coffee.

Naruto was wearing the same uniform with Menma, the only different is Menma is very neat, everything on place, while Naruto's uniform' buttons are on the wrong place, his tie was not tied perfectly, his waistband wasn't installed perfectly, and to make it worst was his shoe' knots.

"What the hell. You look like a blonde idiot just having a hardcore sex on the restroom in a hurry." said Menma deadpanned.

"Don't say that! This is your fault!" said Naruto, puffing his cheeks, and crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"If the school gate has already been closed the time we arrive the school, I swear I'll kill you."

"Oh you won't…"

"Oh watch me."

"I'll tell mom."

"I'll tell father."

"I… I'll tell Baa-chan."

"I'll tell mother that you were kissing with the perverted you called boyfriend."

"No! Please no!"

"Hn…. Come here."

Without asking why, Naruto already know what Menma's meant to do to Naruto. So Naruto came near Menma, and trust his younger twin to do the work, spruce Naruto's button of his uniform's white shirt, his tie, waistband, and last but not least was his shoes.

They ate their breakfast, Menma in silent, Naruto do the talking. Menma just replied the really important part, until Naruto choked his own food.

"I told you no talking while eating. I'll report father."

"I'm done, please no! Let's go to school then!"

"Hn. Stupid."

It's always entertaining to tease his elder twin brother, HAHA.

* * *

The two heading school on their black Lamborghini Gallardo. The car outside was pit black, while the interior was orange. Trust Naruto with the ridiculous color, which somehow fit Naruto perfectly.

Little thing about the twins, both has wild blonde hair, and blue eyes. Naruto inherited his tan-complexion from Minato's, while Menma's skin is pale, but not too pale, from Kushina. Instead being a blonde, he dyed his hair black, with an excuse _'so you people won't be mistaken addressing us which one is Menma and which one is Naruto.'_

The two live together in a huge two-story house. Naruto decided to live by himself when he hit High School, alone. At first, Minato & Kushina doubted with Naruto's decision. Menma being Menma, didn't believe his elder brother to live alone, let alone take care of himself. Being a cute little twin brother he was, decided he will live with Naruto together. Minato & Kushina finally agreed, thanks to Menma with his talking skill to their parents, and bought them two-story house, not far from their home, Kushina said so her two beloved little twins can still visit her and Minato on weekend.

Menma parked their baby on the parking lot. He said he didn't trust his elder twin to drive the car. The last car Naruto drove ended up in the workshop, and major headache of Kushina & Minato. The memory still makes Menma shudder.

The twins exited the car and went straight to class. There was where the war began, between Naruto's Slave Devil Reincarnation, Naruto called as his Twin Little Brother (courtesy of Sasuke) and a Perverted Emo Bastard, Naruto called as his Boyfriend (courtesy of Menma).

The twins enter the class, Naruto with his hyper nature and followed by a bored Menma behind, hands on his trouser uniform' pockets. When the twins spot a certain Raven haired male with black eyes, Naruto immediately launched himself on Sasuke's embrace. At the action, Sasuke patted his Dobe's blonde boyfriend on the back, kiss the Dobe's forehead lovingly. Seeing this, Menma rolled his eyes, and gave the PEB (Perverted Emo Bastard) the best glare he had ever had. Not want to be threatened by this, Sasuke gave the SDR (Slave Devil Reincarnation) the best Uchiha's glare he had ever mastered.

Kiba, Sakura, Ino, even Shikamaru shuddered at the two's antics. You know, you can call it a 'silent treatment'. It was like the entire school knew this rivalry between the two. Without Naruto notice, the boys or girls who after interacted with Naruto, will have a long-damn speech from Menma & Sasuke. It will be either a silent treatment or a death-wish. Without the two even noticed, they are 'touch Naruto or die' duo.

Sometimes, Menma thought 'nobody mess with Naruto', as Sasuke being an exception. Hell, Naruto is fall hard with Sasuke. Naruto even treat Menma if he mess with Sasuke as he always did to another guys or girls, he'll wish his early death-wish to knock, because Naruto is hell scary when he mad. Menma scare nobody, even Minato, his father. Kushina and a mad Naruto are exception.

That's also what's going on with Sasuke. Sasuke fall hard with Naruto. He said 'nobody-touch Uchiha's property', and Naruto is Sasuke's boyfriend, so it meant that Naruto is Uchiha's property. Uchiha don't share. Nobody touch or even sleep or worst bath/shower-ing together with his blonde, except Menma. zThe thought alone makes Sasuke's blood boiled. Sasuke thought Menma is just a lucky little SDR that he's Naruto's twin brother. If not, don't expect Menma live longer, he'll be a pulp in a matter of seconds.

Without Menma or even Sasuke realized, the two of them are so much alike. Tidy, neat, perfectionist, discipline, and an A-straight student. Naruto is also an A straight student, thanks to Menma. If Naruto hit B, oh don't expect Naruto to hang out with Sasuke for a week, courtesy of Menma. That's why Naruto keep his A up with Menma, as long as he can hang out with his beloved hot boyfriend.

* * *

Author's Note :

(1) A Minute is 60 seconds, and a Moment means 90 seconds, in case you don't know.


	2. Chapter 2 - Calm Down!

Author's Note : You know the feeling when you received reviews of your story. Only Authors know the feeling. So please, tell me what you think about the story. Your opinion is really important for the continuation of the story. Muahahaha…

Warning. Homophobic is welcome to leave.

Rate : T ~~ M

Disclaimer : I own nothing except the story.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Oi Naruto, Karin just called me she will be in town this Saturday." said Menma after turning his phone off. Karin, their cousin, Karin's mom and Kushina are sister. That makes the twins and Karin are cousins.

"And?" said Naruto to his twin, continuing his ramen. Sasuke sat next to him, watching his blonde Dobe eating a bowl of ramen he called 'food from heaven', let the thought itself makes his eyes rolled.

"Don't _'and'_ me. We are going." said Menma like scolding a child, sitting in front of his brother, crossing his arms.

"But, I have a date with the Teme. Can we cancel it? Tell Karin I have a life!" said Naruto dramatically.

"Hn." said Sasuke, crossing his arms. See? Without the two of them realized, their style are the exact same. Even their nature to protect the blonde is the same.

"No. Do not argue with me. I'll tell father you and this guy sucking each other faces every damn minutes." At the 'guy' comment, Menma gave Sasuke a 'look'.

"Hn." was the only trademark response from Sasuke. Both 'irritated' with Menma's look and at the same time 'proud' with the comment 'sucking each other faces EVERY DAMN MINUTES'. Smirk features on his handsome face.

"No! Please don't! Teme, say something!" said Naruto, freaking out. Giving Sasuke a panicked look, hoping his boyfriend will do something, but the boyfriend just remain silent.

"I have two options. Go to mother and father's home with me, and cancel the thing you called date, or go with your date dinner with mother and father in their house. Your choice." Menma said, still crossing his arms. Trust Menma to bossing around his OLDER BROTHER for CRYING OUT LOUD.

_'Wait here, genius… Was he telling him what I was thinking he was?'_ thought Sasuke, panicked.

"Wait. Are you suggesting me to bring the Teme with us? Are they even an option?" said Naruto shocked.

"Your choice."

"WHAT?" shout the two couple in unison, which received the whole cafeteria's attention.

On the other table near the three, someone let out a sigh...

_"How troublesome..."_

* * *

"What to do what to do what to do…"

"Dobe, calm down!" said Sasuke, trying to focus on sucking his blonde Dobe's delicious tan skin on the neck.

"How can I calm down? I mean, it's okay if we eat together with my parents. What if Menma tell my mommy and daddy that we kissed every damn time?" At the _'mommy and daddy' _comment, Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes, still latched his skillful mouth on the blonde's neck.

"Dobe. Don't worry if the SDR tell Kushina and Minato about us sucking each other' faces. They had ever been young anyway. I bet they will understand of us being such an awesome couple." said Sasuke, continuing his task marking his Dobe. HIS.

"But… But… How can you be so calm! Teme, stop sucking me! I bet you were a leech from your last life before you were being born again as Uchiha Sasuke!" said the blonde, but do nothing to stop his boyfriend.

"Hn." was the only respond, while the sounds of lips smacking skin accompany the silence in the air.

"GAH! First Menma, now you, I'm going crazy!" said Naruto, frustrated. They were on the back of the school, without Menma. Sasuke had dragged his Dobe away from Menma, whilst Kakashi, their lazy teacher dragged Menma to tell about something he didn't give a flying fuck. He was going to spend his time with his little Dobe, which included molest, grope, suck here and there (cough) and kiss the light out of his blonde Dobe, muahahaha…..

* * *

Actually, Sasuke is panicked. Too many _"what if"_ dancing around his head.

_What if Minato punch him?_

_What if Kushina kill him?_

_What if his future parents-in-law (cough) won't let their son, his beautiful Dobe see him again?_

Oh, that was damn scary. The thought itself made him shivered. Itachi's smile is nothing to compare to the _"what if"_ thoughts right now. Sure Sasuke had met his (cough) parents-in-law (cough) before. Actually, Minato was happy he said if his son is happy. Kushina is the worst. He even hugged the raven out of breath if her husband ain't separated them both, Sasuke might be dead before returned to his house. But this 'sucking-each-other-face' story is damn new hot news. Oh, if only the SDR is not his blonde Dobe's twin brother, Sasuke will accompany Menma to knock on the door of the SDR's own death, cough.

Well, it's still Monday. We still have Tues, Wed, Thurs, and Fri to enjoy to 'screw' his babe blonde Dobe. Damn that sexy tan skin.

Smirking to himself, he continue to sucked his blonde Dobe's neck, collar bone, earlobe, and every sensitive parts of the Blonde, which he already remembered that damn well, while muttering 'mine, mine, mine…'

What a possessive bastard.

_~~Meanwhile in the other part of the school…..~~_

"Damn that PEB. Where the hell did he dragged Naruto? Shit damn fuck fuck fuck…" Said a pissed off Menma, more precisely muttering to himself, walking down the hallway, looking for a certain duck-butt hair or golden blonde hair.

Oh Sasuke, you better damn well not showing up in front of me today with a flushed Naruto or else I'll make sure you are going home with only your name, and news of you retreating from life.

* * *

Author's Note : Muahahaha... The rating has changed, I guess? Muahaha... What you think? Wink Wink ;D


	3. Chapter 3 - Diner with Uchiha

Author's Note : I'm really eager to update the story because if not, the idea will just fly away, and I can't let that happen, damn you! HAH!

Rate : T to M, because the damn language. Forgive me...

Warning : Grope here and there, suck here and there, and swearing.

Disclaimer : I'm tired of telling you all who own our badass characters.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Oi Naruto, wake up damnit! Why did the line of waking you up is always that?" Menma said, he himself sometimes confused why he always said that line, he doesn't know. He got a replied from his elder twin with something he didn't catch what exactly he was saying, because the said twin was speaking through his orange pillow.

"Come again?" said Menma, crossing his arms, standing near his twin's bed.

Waking up, his eyes still tightly closed and said "I said, because you are not creative. Now, go to hell, I'm going to sleep." and he went back to sleep.

Sigh… "Damnit, I guess I'll just leave you alone. I'm going to school. I guess I have no other option, but to throw the Ramen away, it's going to get cold-" without finishing his sentence, his twin already got up from his bed, trying hard to entangled his foots from the blanket, tumbled few times, knocked head first on the door, and FINALLY can open the damn door and headed downstairs, searching for his damn ramen before he thought of Menma can do something harmful with the oh-so-called precious-heavenly-food.

Sigh…

Things that can make Naruto wake up from his good-night-sleep are :

1. Ramen.

Because that damn thing he called food had been said as a heavenly food by the god and the goddess, courtesy of Naruto and Minato.

2. Kushina.

A mad Kushina is something else.

3. Sasuke.

Sensitive topic here…

Menma sigh for the 3rd times that morning.

"MENMA YOU FUCKER! GAH!"

Long damn sigh can be heard from Naruto's room.

"What." Menma said, coming downstairs to the kitchen where his brother is.

"DON'T TELL ME YOU ALREADY THROW THE RAMEN, OR YOU LIED TO ME, YOU GAWDAMNIT LITTLE FUCKER!"

"Stop yelling, damnit! Why can't you spend just A DAY without SHOUTING!"

"Because I can?" said Naruto innocently, shrugging his shoulders. Already forgot the Ramen topic, which actually was just an alibi to make his elder twin brother to wake the damn up.

SIGH~~~~~~~~

* * *

"Naruto..."

"Hmm?"

"Naruto."

"The way you said my name is like in a porn movie."

"You watched porn?"

"No. You are. But I like that."

"Which part you like? The way I said your name, or me watching porn?"

"The first part."

"Hn. Dobe..."

He received a tongue stuck up from the blonde's mouth. Seeing this as an opportunity, the raven catch the suckable skillful tongue on his own, _'muahaha...'_ Thought Sasuke in victory.

Five minutes later, the blonde ended up flushed, swollen lips, undone buttons of his white shirt, hickeys everywhere on the tan neck, and the uniform's jacket had been drown somewhere. As always, the couple were on the back of the school's building, where nobody, included Menma can't find them.

"Anyway, Dobe..."

"Wh.. What..." said Naruto, still can't control his breathing after the hardcore make out. That perverted...

"Hn. You look sexy, you know that."

If it was possible, Naruto's face got even redder. Well, they have been a couple for almost a year now, but still Naruto still can't stand with Sasuke's words.

"Hn. Actually, my mother wants you to come to have dinner with us this Friday." said Sasuke, while sprucing his Dobe's appearance back to normal. Smirking, seeing his 'art' on the delicious tan neck.

"As in, this Friday, and tomorrow dinner with my parents?"

"Yes."

"Is there any Ramen?" the sentence had succeed stopping Sasuke's action of sprucing his Dobe's appearance.

"Why?"

"Nothing." Sigh... He then continue his task in hand.

"Mother also wants you to stay the night."

"Mmmkay... How about my brother? I don't think he will allow me to go with you next Friday. Let alone to stay the night. We are going to dinner with my parents Saturday, remember?"

"Yes, I know. About your brother, he seriously need to get laid. Besides, my mother already asked Kushina for the plan on Friday. My mother actually asked them to join us but I heard they can't, because Kushina and Minato are going to your grandmother's place and pick up your cousin at the same time."

"How about Menma? Can he join?"

Sigh... He seriously expect this will happen, but being a man (cough) he is, he had to actually agree.

"Yes, he can join us, if he want to."

"Well, he won't join us anyway, hahaha..."

"Then why bother asking?"

"Because I want to?"

Awkward silence for eight seconds, before Sasuke let out a long sigh and shook his head. He sometimes can't believe he actually falling high-over-heels to this Dobe in front of him. How can a person be so fucking innocence yet so endearing at the same time? Only Naruto can pull a stupidity and innocence to be so fucking perfect just the way he is. Damn, he is willing to trade the world just for his Dobe's smile.

And then he smiled..

"Care to explain?" said Naruto, confused.

"What."

"Why you smiled."

"Because I can?" this time, Naruto rolled his blue eyes.

* * *

"Where have you been." said Menma irritated, closed eyes, arms crossed, and was sitting in front of his car's body.

"Where have you been." said Naruto, just came from nowhere, standing in front of his younger twin, mocking his tone.

"Sooner or later I swear you'll ended up being rape and then pregnant, idiot."

"You can't rape the willing victim. Puh-lease.. You are the genius here. Me and the Teme are males for crying out loud. Males don't pregnant." said Naruto deadpanned.

Feeling insulted by hearing the cool respond, Menma can only gritted his teeth.

"Aww come on, Menma. He is right, you sure need to get laid."

At this, actually catch Menma's blue eyes to open.

"Excuse the-fuck me?"

"You sure need a life." it was now Naruto's turn to cross his arms.

"Can you just understand me for worrying his elder stupid brother?" uncrossing his arms, Menma stood level with Naruto.

"We both are in love. Me and the Teme. You don't know anything. Okay I do appreciate your concern. Thank you very much."

"Tche.. It is NOT love. It IS hormone, lust. After he get tired of you, he'll leave you."

"Sasuke won't do that." said Naruto dead-serious. It can be seen of the way he said 'Sasuke' instead of 'Teme'. He still didn't understand why both Menma and Sasuke can't get along. It's not that this topic is the first time, anyway...

"Yes, he will."

"You raise your opinion about Sasuke again and I will fucking kill you."

"Fine, geez... Let's go home." said Menma, giving up. He knew he can't win this argument. If Naruto said that PEB's name with 'Sasuke' instead of 'Teme', his brother is fucking serious. A serious Naruto can be lead to many things. Mad Naruto is the last thing Menma wish to come.

It's not like this was the first time he tried to convince his brother to leave the Uchiha. He always fail no matter what. A topic about Sasuke, to Naruto, it's so sensitive. He had to admit that the PEB, so far, has never make his beloved elder brother cry. He doesn't know why he hates the PEB so much. It's just, okay, don't get him wrong, but he had to admit it that the Uchiha is handsome, rich, and a genius, beside himself (cough), but that's what makes him the typical 'playboy' boyfriend. Used and dumped. He can't imagine his brother, the source of happiness (include teasing, etc) of his depressed life (he thinks so, err..) will ended up with broken heart. Okay, it's not like the Uchiha has a story of being a playboy. Damn, he's just too damn perverted, sigh...

He remembered when they were five, Naruto had silently cried because he got something on his eyes. Even just for the little thing that had made him cry, Menma had been so freaked out. He can't stand it seeing tears on his elder brother's eyes.

Well, at least Sauke help him to protect his elder brother, maybe just for now... Who knows he will change later? He hope that the PEB will stay that way, or else...

Sigh...

* * *

Author's Note : PEB is Perverted Emo Bastard, courtesy of Menma. SDR is Slave Devil Reincarnation, courtesy of Sasuke. I've mention it on the first chapter.


	4. Chapter 4 - First Time

Author's Note : Please behave yourself. Cough.

Rate : M. Cough.

Warning : Lemon. Cough.

Disclaimer : All characters belong to Kishi sensei.

* * *

Chapter 4

It was Friday evening. The blonde was now on his boyfriend's car heading to the Uchiha's mansion. He was so grateful his daddy had picked Menma up to go to their grandma's house. Thanks to Itachi and his skillful manipulation to Kushina, so Menma can't bitching about him to have dinner with his boyfriend's family. The story how Itachi did his little magic? Long story…

_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~_

_"Hello, Naruto."_

_"Itachi! How are you?"_

_"What a pleasure to receive a phone call from the cutest thing in the world. How can I help you, blondie?"_

_"Okay, straight to the point. You know the diner's thingy, right?"_

_"Yes…"_

_"Umm.. I need your manipulation skill to my mom, so Menma won't come along with me, please? He's such a pain in the ass, you know…"_

_"Very well.. Anything else?"_

_"Nope. You are the best, Itachi!"_

_"Hn. See you tonight, Naruto."_

_beep beep beep…_

_After the phone call, an hour later, there was a honk in front of their (the twins) house. It was Minato, his daddy, asking for Menma, Kushina had ordered. Muahaha… Itachi is the best… Minutes later, came a sulking Menma, arms crossed._

_"I will kill him if he did something to you, I swear!" and then his twin gone…_

_"Bye Naruto! Say hi to Fugaku!" yes, Minato and Fugaka are best friend. And then the older blonde and the fake raven drove off._

_~0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o~_

* * *

They arrived at the Uchiha's mansion at 6.47pm. The diner is 7.00pm sharp. They both exited the car, and Sasuke lead the way to the front door. He then opened the door and grabbing his boyfriend's right wrist to the dining room.

They met of the sight of Fugaku sitting at the head of the table, Itachi on his right, while Mikoto was setting the utensils, the foods already been set on the table.

"Hello, Naruto! Oh come here, sweet pie!" Mikoto said and hugged Naruto. Seeing this, Fugaku and Itachi smiled, while Sasuke let out a sigh. She said that his boyfriend and his twin, Naruto and Menma are the cutest things that ever walked on the face of the earth. The blue eyes are on the first list why.

Naruto returned the light hug.

"How are you, Mikoto? Hello Fugaku, Itachi!"

"You may sit, Naruto." said Itachi, both Sasuke and Naruto sit on the table. Sasuke sat next to his brother, while Naruto sat next to Mikoto, so both Sasuke and Naruto facing each other.

"How are your parents? And where's Menma?" asked Fugaku.

"They both fine. The three of them are on granny's house. My daddy said hi to you, anyway!"

"I see… We may begin, let's eat…" said Fugaku, and they eat in silence, except Naruto doing the talking. Itachi do the questions, and Naruto answered them. Fugaku just nodded and talked when he needed to. Mikoto just smiled the entire time, watching the blonde. She had the dreamy eyes on her eyes, makes Sasuke rolled his eyes.

* * *

To be honest, diner with the Uchihas were kind of boring, so very different with his family, all of his family members are too energetic, haha.

After the diner, Sasuke had excused himself and Naruto to go to sleep. Mikoto had told them about the guestroom, whilst Itachi did the teasing if they both don't need the guestroom, which had succeed made Fugaku choked.

* * *

They both walking upstairs, heading towards Sasuke's room. As they entered the room, Sasuke locked his room's door. He starred at his boyfriend hungrily, and captured those rosy lips he knew too well. The blonde was so shocked at the sudden action, but until about five seconds he then responded to his boyfriend's kiss.

To Naruto, Sasuke is so full of surprise, especially about making out (cough). Well, Naruto himself is so full of surprise as well, but not a perverted one (cough). Sasuke, one time he will be so affectionate, later he will be a hungry perverted, you know, grope here, and there…

Sigh…

That perverted…

"Let's go, Dobe."

And now they ended up in Sasuke's locked room, clothes were drown everywhere, he even didn't know how he ended up in Sasuke's king-size bed, wearing only boxers under his boyfriend's body.

Sasuke then started kissing his boyfriend's lips, long, hard, and passionate. He bit the blonde's bottom lip, makes Naruto gasp. He choose that moment to enter his tongue inside the blonde. He explored his Dobe's hot cavern, testing the sunshine's flavored. He had ever taste the blonde so damn many times, every time he had chance, but he swear that he never get tired of the blonde. He even can't get enough. Now is the time he wants him to the fullest. He'll make sure he'll make their first time unforgettable.

Few minutes later, oxygen became an issue to break their kiss. Sasuke took the moment to examine at his flushed boyfriend. Blonde hair messier than usual, some of the hair had stick on the blonde's forehead because of the sweat. Blue eyes fogged with lust, panting. To make it even sexier were the lips, rosier and swollen from the kiss.

"I love you, you know that?" the raven only got a panting Naruto and a nodded from his blonde boyfriend.

"You have no idea how beautiful you are, Naruto…"

"Shut… Up… You… Are… Hard… Damn… You…" said the blonde, still panting, getting redder if it was even possible.

"Hn." He only smirked, and captured the blonde's neck, marking his way, wanting for the whole world to know that the blonde Dobe named Namikaze Naruto is a property of Uchiha Sasuke.

'Damn that smirk is even sexier in bed..' thought Naruto, tilting his head to the right, giving more access to his boyfriend to explore his neck.

The sexiest thing he had ever heard in his entire life is Naruto's moaning. His boyfriend's throaty sound makes him even hard.

The raven sucked the blonde's neck, shoulder's blade, the place where the neck and the shoulder's met, the pulse, and the sensitive part, the spot behind the ear.

"Ungh… Sas-keh…"

Damn that moaned…

Sasuke move to the pink nipples. He sucked, bitted, and licked the right nipple, and then move to the other nipple.

After he done with the nipple, he move downward, make a trail kisses from the blonde's abs to his navel. He licked the whole, and received a sexy moaned and a panted Naruto.

"Sas-keh…." Came a breathy voice from above.

"Yes baby…" Sasuke then move to the blonde' thighs, sucked the flesh there. After satisfied with his 'art-work', he smirk, and grab the line of the Dobe's boxers.

Seeing his boyfriend's grip on his boxers, he stared hard on the onyx eyes.

"Tell me what you want, Dobe…" said a sex-god between his spread legs.

"Ta… Take me.. Sasuke… I… I want you…"

"Come again?" said Sasuke teasing his boyfriend. Oh, how lovely to see how desperate his boyfriend, begging him.

"F.. Fuck me.. Sasuke…" said a flushed blonde, panting. Oh, how he hate it when Sasuke teasing him. If they are about to have sex, then it will be their first time. So far they only had blowjobs, hand-jobs, kisses, and lots of make-out sessions, he lost counts.

"No, Naruto. I won't fuck you.." came a smirking Sasuke, still sexy tho… Cough.

"But… I want to.. Sasuke?" said Naruto confused. Because now his boyfriend was pulling his boxers off, revealing his hard member in front of his boyfriend.

"I won't fuck you. We will make love."

"Is it the same?"

"No, love.. Fuck is based on lust. Make love is based on love, lust, and passion. I promise I'll make your first time unforgettable."

"How do you know this is my first time?" said the blonde, crossing his arms and puffing his cheeks. At the action, Sasuke rolled his onyx eyes. Trust the Dobe to act like a child in the middle of sex.

"You just have the 'I'm Virgin' aura."

"Well, don't tell me this is not your first time. Seeing how you are so skillful." Somehow he felt hurt if this is not Sasuke's first time. Then he had done this before with someone else, right?

"Stop thinking. You'll damage your little brain of yours, if you even have one."

"Shut up!" said Naruto's childishly.

Sigh…

"Believe me or not, this will be my first time."

"Why you so- aahhhnnn…. " he even can't finish his sentence, because the dominant one had grabbed his member, and smearing his leaked cum on the tip of his shaft.

"We live in the internet era. Research, Dobe. Now stop complaining and use your lips and voice for better things, other than blabbering about nothing important, for example, moaning my name.." Sasuke said, smirking.

"Don't bite your lips. Scream to me, the room is sound proof. I want to hear your sexy voice." Said Sasuke, seeing his blonde Dobe biting his lips, tried to prevent from letting out any pleasure voices.

"Ahn… Ugh… Sas-keh…"

Sasuke then licked the foreskin of the tan shaft, holding the base of the cock while pleasuring his beautiful blonde. The sound of moaning, groaning filled the air that night. He then come back to the rosy lips and capture them on his own, tongue battle, closing their eyes while kissing. Enjoying the feeling of each other's body pressed together. Sasuke's left hand grabbing the blonde's locks, while the right hand pumping the blonde's shaft, earning a lusty moan from the blonde.

He left the lips to the cheeks, jaw lines, nose, showering kisses on his boyfriend's face.

"Sasuke…"

Said the blonde panting, lost in pleasure.

Sasuke went down, and capture the cock on his mouth. Sucking hard like a vacuum.

Naruto can only see white, he tried to stop his boyfriend before he cum to his mouth "Sasuke… St.. Stop, I'm.. I'm gonna… Ahnn…."

Naruto came on Sasuke's mouth. Swallowing the semen on his mouth, he sucked all the liquid hard.

At the sight, the raven undress the last piece of what covering his body, and throw his boxers somewhere he doesn't care. He went to the drawer next to his bed, pulling a bottle of lube.

"Naruto, spread your legs." Having its own brain, he spread his legs as far as he could.

The raven took his time to examine the perfect view in front of him. That puckered hole, he had been waiting like forever to put his hard dick on that tiny little hole. Damn, is there anything sexier than the view in front of him?

Feeling his boyfriend do nothing on him, he open his blue eyes "Teme, what are you waiting for?"

Without having to reply the question, Sasuke dived his three fingers in the lube, and begin massaging the skin there. After a minute, and he sure is enough, he slid his first finger into the hole.

At the feeling, Naruto feel uncomfortable. This is new to him. So he let Sasuke handle the situation. Groaning at the new sensation on his body.

Seeing this as a good sign, Sasuke put the second finger, the pointer and the middle fingers. He began to stretching the puckered hole, searching his prostate.

He smirked when Naruto hissed. He knew he had found the prostate. He started to stimulate the prostate with his middle finger.

At the new feeling, it was like the feeling when you want to piss. He didn't know what his boyfriend was doing, so he let him.

"Ugh, Sasuke…"

"Relax, Dobe…"

Seeing his boyfriend relax a bit, he inserted the third finger inside, moving in and out from the blonde's tight hole.

"Ugh…. It.. Felt… Strange, Sasu-keh…."

"Open your beautiful eyes, Naruto. I want you to open your eyes the whole time."

"Unnngghh… Sas-keh…"

"Relax… Trust me, it will feel good."

Sasuke then removed his fingers. He moaned while rubbing his own shaft before coating it, with the lube, and coating the skin of his Dobe's puckered hole, to make sure it is wet enough. He brought the slim legs on his shoulders, and positioning himself between his lover's spreading legs, and entering his hard cock in the hot hole.

Naruto can only moaning, half-screaming Sasuke's name as he felt his lover's big hot cock entered his hole.

"Damn Naruto…. You are so fucking tight…. And fucking hot… Keep your eyes open, babe…" Sasuke said as he entering his Dobe's hole, panting.

As he heard his lover's command, he tried his best to open his eyes. Seeing Sasuke's new expression, he thought of how sexy his man is.

"I love you, Sasuke…"

At the words, Sasuke stared at the beautiful blue eyes, and then he smiled. Oh how he love this man under him.

Slowly he pushed more of his member inside the hot cavern, until his whole member disappear on his blonde. He waited a little to adjust the position. He wants to make his Dobe's comfortable, and want him to make both him and his Dobe's first time an unforgettable one. He kissed his lover's lips, and removed the blonde's hair on the forehead that had stick because of the sweat.

"Mo.. Move…"

"You… Sure..?" both panting hard. Sasuke got a nodded, signaling him to move.

Sasuke then pull out his member until his head left inside the hot tight hole, before pushing back his member inside. Naruto immediately jerked his body, electricity running through his veins, blood dancing with excitement. Sasuke had hit his prostate dead-on. Sasuke repeated this action, hard and fast, watching his lover's beautiful blue eyes fogged with lust and pleasure. Moaning and screaming his name, while Sasuke repeated his mantra "mine… mine… mine…" every thrust he make.

Moan, grunt, and scream filled the air. Sasuke repeated his action on and on, hitting his Dobe's prostate dead-on.

"Harder… Faster, Sas-keh!"

He thrust even harder and faster. He felt his climax closer, he grabbed his lover's shaft and start pumping, make the same movement with each thrust.

"Say my name, Naruto… Cum to me, babe…" he said panting, while thrusting at the same time.

Confused of what was happening to him, the pleasure is just too much to handle, as he seeing white.

"Sasuke, I'm close…"

"Me too, babe… Don't close your beautiful eyes. I want to see your eyes while you cum, baby… Cum to me, love…" come a breathy answered from above Naruto.

At the sexy voice above him, he tried his best to keep his eyes open to the man he love, until he came, splashing his own cum to his own stomach and his lover's. His body shook from his wonderful orgasm. He swear he'll never forget his first time.

Seeing his lover reached his climax, makes the blue eyes even more beautiful. Making a mental note to make sure the Dobe's eyes to keep open next time they make love.

Not long after his lover cum, he finally reached his climax. Splashing his cum inside his lover's puckered hole. Shiver run down his body from the amazing orgasm he had ever felt in his entire life. He sure received blowjobs or hand-jobs from his blonde Dobe, but today's orgasm was the best!

He rode his orgasm until he fell limply on top of his lover's body. He breathed on his Dobe's ear, kissing the earlobe, and whispered. "Dobe, you are amazing… I love you so much, you know that?"

Smiling, he hugged his boyfriend's body, kiss his raven's temple.

"You too… I love you so much…"

Too tired to get up, they both fell asleep.

* * *

Author's Note : Err... I'm doing research, myself... About gay smex, err... The safe smex, douche, etc.. Cough. I didn't write about wearing condom, the thing I read about safe smex wearing condom is just too complicated. This is just fanfiction, anyway... So I don;t give a flying eff about the safe-smex. I feel so wrong ~_~ HAHAHA.


	5. Chapter 5 - I'm Stuck!

Author's Note : Rate M. M-A-T-U-R-E. Homophobic are welcome to leave. This is boyxboy. Means boy fuck another boy. Sasuke X Naruto. This is all I've got to say. The characters belong to Kishimoto. I only own the dirty idea (cough). So, review please?

* * *

Chapter 5

"SASUKE YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" that was what Sasuke got in the morning after his first time.

"Dobe, what the fuck? No good morning kiss, instead of shouting at my face?" Sasuke said waking up on top of his blonde Dobe, with his heavy eyes, and raspy, good-morning-sexy-bedroom voice, cough.

"DON'T 'WHAT THE FUCK' ME YOU ASSHOLE! GAH!"

"STOP SHOUTING, DOBE! Are you regretting after what we've done last night?" the question itself came unexpected from Sasuke's mouth. Something hurts on his chest, what if Naruto really regret their first time?

"NO, YOU JERK! AND NO, I WON'T STOP SHOUTING UNTIL YOU GET OFF OF ME!" at the answer, Sasuke put his sleepy-yet-confused expression on his handsome-and-sexy-at-the-same-time to his blonde Dobe under him.

"Are you trying to kick me out from my own bedroom?" said Sasuke, still with his sexy good-morning face, his confused face replaced with his sexy-Uchiha-smirking, mocking his blonde Dobe.

"PULL IT OFF YOU GAWDDAMNIT!"

"HUH?" at this, Sasuke's smirk disappeared from his face, replaced with his confused-yet-still-sexy face, again.

"You look like an Idiot." Said Naruto, finally stop shouting, putting his breath-taking-smile to his boyfriend on top of him. Naruto think that seeing Sasuke confused is kinda cute! Well, only Naruto can pull another expression except his cold blank-indifferent stare from his Uchiha's boyfriend.

"Where's that shouting disappear? You are bipolar, aren't you?" said Sasuke, again, his confused being replaced by his infamous Uchiha's smirking.

"FUCK YOU, PULL YOUR BIG COCK OFF OF ME, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!"

Awkward silence for about 3 minutes.

Naruto glared hard at his dumbstruck boyfriend on top of him.

Sasuke glared back.

Naruto glared back at him.

Until…

"Shit."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING LAST NIGHT TO FORGET TO PULL YOUR DICK OFF OF MY HOLE, YOU ASSHOLE!"

"I was just too tired last night! So what should we do? I'm stuck inside you."

"Thanks for stating the truth, Mr. Sherlock!" said Naruto with his sarcasm smile. Yes, Naruto has lots of type of smiles'. This is one of them.

"Okay, calm down."

"What if you can't pull it out, and you are stuck inside me forever, and you have to cut your dick off, and and mmmpph-" his sentence was cut off by his panic boyfriend on top of him.

"Shut up, Dobe. I'm thinking!"

Another silence in the room.

"Since you are not a girl, I can't make you wet. I need to make you wet no matter what, I need to put something wet inside. Okay what is it what is it what is it…." This time Sasuke received a sweet kiss from his blonde Dobe, just exactly what he needed.

"Don't panic. Calm the fuck down, and breath. Repeat after me, Inhale…. Exhale…" Sasuke followed what his Dobe had said and trying his best to calm down. Come on, what if it was true, his dick had to be cut off from him? He can't stand to be bottom forever! No, Uchiha don't bottom! That's what running inside his brain, lol.

"Okay, Dobe… Any idea?"

"You are the genius here. What the hell?"

"I'm panic, and it's involved you. If anything involved you, and I panic, I can't think clear!"

"Let's see… How about put some lube inside?"

"Okay… Where is the lube?"

"You were the one wearing them last night."

"Oh right, drawer…" Sasuke, still stuck inside his lover, hug him, while Naruto link his slim legs around his sexy boyfriend's waist, so the two can stand up. Sasuke begin to search on his drawer. Finally find the lube, but the bottle is empty, sigh…

"This lube is empty."

"Shit, don't tell me we need to buy another one."

"Wait, hug me tighter, we are going to the bathroom. There are lubes there."

Naruto did as he was told. He didn't mind, tho.. Hugging his sex-god boyfriend, naked (cough).

_'Who am I to deny him?' _thought the blonde, grinning to himself, that go noticed by Sasuke.

"What's with that idiotic grinning of yours?" said Sasuke, raising his right eyebrow to the Dobe in his arms, which received a mumble "It's nothing, really.." on his chest.

"Hn."

They reached the bathroom, and Sasuke open the drawer inside.

"Yes, it's here…"

Naruto's eyes wide open. Shock clear on his tan face, he suddenly become pale, matching his boyfriend's skin color.

Seeing his Dobe's face, he smirked.

"What, Dobe? Do not think after our first time, we won't do it again.."

"WHAT THE HELL, IT'S LIKE TEN BOTTLES OF LUBE! HOW YOU SO CONFIDENT, YOU THINK I'LL DO IT AGAIN?"

"Do you?" Seeing his Dobe's expression of embarrassment, blushing hard, makes Sasuke's smirk even bigger, turns into grin.

"Sh.. Shu… Shut up!" Victory on his hand, he thought so but not until his realization had hit him hard. He still stuck inside his boyfriend!

"Okay Dobe, let's go back to the bed."

They had tried all. Pouring THREE FUCKING LUBE BOTTLE inside his boyfriend, but he still can't move. Every time Naruto saw panic on his Sasuke's face, he will kiss him, telling him to relax, and breath. It's just all Sasuke needed after all.

'_THINK THINK THINK…'_

Something vibrated on the floor. Again, Sasuke lift him with himself, and begin to search of where's the source. They found it on Naruto's jeans pocket. It was Menma.

"Naruto."

"Menma." Said Naruto, mocking his little twin brother. It's always fun messing with his fake-raven twin brother. Stupid blonde, err…

"I'll go pick you up, you better hurry. Karin is here and aunt. We have to get ready for tonight's diner."

"I'll drive him there. Your parents' house, right?" said Sasuke, had grabbed his boyfriend's phone from his ear to his own.

"I'll give you an hour." Said Menma, deadpanned.

And the line went dead.

"Great, just great. We have fifty nine minutes and forty three seconds to go." At the details, Naruto rolled his eyes. Trust Sasuke and Menma to count down the time.

"Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me. I need to cum inside you, I guess."

"Only a kiss can make you cum? No wa- fuck, Sasuke! You are hard already, Teme? I can feel it! YOU JERK!"

"This is the only way, I need to cum inside you, so I can pull off my big cock inside your tight hole. Damn, you are gripping my cock-" before he finished his sentence, he received a hot kiss and a moan from his Dobe's boyfriend.

'_Aggressive, are we?'_ Sasuke smirking while kissing back his blonde boyfriend, and begin biting and sucking his boyfriend's lips, received another moan from his boyfriend. Seeing this as his chance, he pushed his tongue inside the hot cavern of his lover.

While kissing, Sasuke managed to bring them both back to the bed.

They ended up on the bed. Sasuke removed his mouth from the rosy lips to the tan jaw line, the earlobe, and the pulse behind the Dobe's ear, sucking hard. He can feel his leaking pre-cum inside his boyfriend's. He continue his ministration, sucking and nibbling on the delicious neck, marking his way to his Dobe, which received multiple of moans from that delicious sinful lips.

Sasuke can only growl, since his hardening cock being gripped by his boyfriend, another cum leaking inside. Damn that tight hole. He then reposition himself, he kneeled down, while Naruto's legs still wrap around his waist. He then started to move. Naruto moan even sexier, become a nice sex-music in Sasuke's ears. He first can't move, but inch by inch he can actually move in and out. He received some hissed at first, seeing the pain on his boyfriend's face under him, he put his left hand on his boyfriend's right cheek, reaching for a kiss, while the other hand on his Dobe's hips, gaining his control to move in and out inside his boyfriend. He finally can move his cock, and can pull out from the sinful tight hole. But instead of doing so, he continue to pound inside his lover.

"Ugh… Sasuke, harder… faster baby…" Hearing it, Sasuke was shocked, he can't move. Since when Naruto said 'baby' to him? It was Sasuke who always called the Dobe 'baby', and the said Dobe said to stop callig him 'baby'.

Naruto was confused why his lover had stop kissing him and pounding into him.

"Sasuke?"

"Say that again."

"Huh?"

"Say that again!"

"Which one?"

"The last one. Say it!" Sasuke said and began to pound inside his lover.

Still confused, he said "Sasuke? Fuck me harde, faster!"

"And? Say it!" he continued to pound his lover harder, even faster…

"UGH, CUM INSIDE ME, BABY… FASTER! FUCK ME HARDER, BABY!

"SAY IT AGAIN, BABY! LET' THE WHOLE WORLD KNOW YOU ARE MINE!"

"YEAH, FUCK ME HARDER, BABY! FASTER! FUCK ME WITH YOUR BIG COCK INSIDE MY TIGHT HOLE! I'M YOURS, SASUKE UCHIHA!"

Hearing that, Sasuke growled and moaned Naruto's name. He can feel his climax nearer, he grabbed his Dobe's left hips with his right hand, and his left hand on his lover's hard-red-cock, and started to pump the same rhythm as his thrusts he set inside the blonde Dobe.

"Said it again, Naruto… I'm close!"

"Me, too! YES YES YES, FUCK ME HARD AND FAST, BABY! I'M GONNA… AHnnnn…"

Naruto finally come, his cum sprayed on both their stomach, while Sasuke still pounding inside the tight hole that had become even tighter even more, more thrusts and he come inside his lover, he finally reached his climax, and ride his left orgasm inside. He sprayed all his semen inside the tight hole. Sasuke finally collapsed on top of his boyfriend, too tired from another mind-blowing sex, beside their first time, and kiss his lips lovingly.

"I love you, Naruto…" he said, smiling lovingly, removing the sticky blonde bangs on his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you, too, Teme… Now GET OFF, I WON'T LET YOU STUCK INSIDE ME AGAIN, IT HURTS, YOU KNOW!"

Seeing his lover's ranting, makes him the HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH right now…

He get up from his boyfriend, still refused to pull off his cock from his boyfriend's tight hole, lift him and make him do the same as early when they went to the bathroom.

"TEME, PULL IT OFF!"

"Not until another round inside the shower. Sex shower seems awesome…"

"YOU PERVERTED, GAH!"

Evil smirked was the only Naruto got as a reply.

* * *

Author's Note : How was it? Hehehe… I apologize for any error in my English, that's not my first language, so, yeah… Anyway, I've another idea in my head about my next story, about Sasuke cheating on Naruto. I will post it soon, if if… Cough. Review? :D


	6. Chapter 6 - Who's The Boss!

Author's Note : Thank you so much for the review, guys! Anyway, I did reply y'all' reviews, but did it showed? Well, all the reviews are my mood-booster to keep writing! If you want to keep reading this story, please review :

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Okay Sasuke, you are dead." That was what Menma said to himself after seeing his watch, in the garage of his parent's house, since yesterday his parents and his elder twin brother had some sort of conspiracy against him, Naruto had to go to the PEB's house, _-he called boyfriend-_, ALONE, without his supervision! _Sigh~_

Minato had dragged him with Kushina to go see his cousin, another red-head-just like his mother, named Uzumaki Karin, and here he was, waiting for an hour to the arrival of his beloved twin.

Menma had give Naruto an hour to prepare so he can pick him up, but an asshole boyfriend of Naruto had declined his offer, and inform Menma that both him and his elder brother will be here, at their parents' house within an hour.

'_That PEB had decided an early death-wish, I see…'_ yes, Sasuke was late, and Menma can't leave it down. He had longing this will happen. He wants to search a little mistake from Sasuke so he can hunt his sorry-ass down, and act a little arrogant (cough) in front of his elder brother, and to show Naruto who's the BOSS here.

Menma wait another minutes before he drive off from the garage to that asshole's house.

Three minutes, twenty three second, and an almost car accident later, Menma finally stood in front of the huge house of the Uchihas. He press the bell button, and waiting for someone to greet him. He didn't expect Mikoto will be the one who open the door, he was so shocked to realize he was on the tight embrace by the woman.

"Oh hello, Menma! How are you? Aww.. It's unfortunate you can't attend last night's diner!" she finally let go and give him his endearing smile.

"Hello, Mikoto! I'm sorry, but you see, my father had dragged me to our grandmother's house, so, maybe next time."

"Aww… It's okay, at least Naruto is here with us. How may I help you, Menma? Oh sit down, please… Anything you want to drink?"

"No, it's okay, thank you for offering, anyway. I just want to pick Naruto up. There will be a family gathering, so… "

"Ah I see… Well, Naruto is in Sasuke's room. You can go upstairs, and turn left. The first door you'll find is Sasuke's."

"You mean they both shared the same room?" said Menma, a little bit panic inside, but he manage to make sure he put his indifferent mask on.

"Yes, since Sasuke had refused to place Naruto on the guest room, he said it was impolite for his own boyfriend, so…" without Mikoto had to finish her sentence, Menma had cut her off with a _'thank you, Mikoto!'_ and a retreating form of Menma to the stairs. Mikoto gave a confused look before she shrugged it off, thinking maybe it was nothing.

~~~~~00000~~~~~

_~Knock Knock Knock~_

Naruto was the one who opened the door of Sasuke's room, only wearing dark-blue towel around his waist, water dripping off of his naked tan chest, and damped blonde hair. Naruto was greeted by an annoyed look from his fake-raven twin-brother.

Stupid blonde, err…

Seeing his elder twin brother appearance, Menma's eyebrow twitched, and he gritted his teeth.

"Oh no…" said Naruto gulping.

"Oh yes." said Menma, still with his annoyance look.

"What is it." said a new voice belong to no other than the asshole, cough.

"You are late." said Menma deadpan. Still with his annoyance look, crossing his arms, and tapping his right foot on the carpeted floor, as if he was scolding a child.

"Some stuff came up, so things happened. We are sorry." said Sasuke with his calm exterior, but inside he's scary like a wet rat. Uchihas don't show emotion. A pissed-off Menma is the same as a pissed-off Naruto. Naruto is still at the top level, tho.. Menma is number two, cough.

"Grab your stuff, we are living." said Menma, ignoring the PEB.

"I'll drive him."

"Come, Naruto."

Sasuke and Naruto exchange look, before Naruto sigh and turn his body into the room and putting his clothes on. He had brought a backpack with new clothes on last night because Mikoto had asked him about the diner and to stay the night, so just in case…

He wore a v-neck white t-shirt, with a skinny black jeans, and black convers. He grabbed his belonging, included the yesterday clothes, his wallet and phone, and stuffed them on his backpack.

"Sasuke, I'll see you later." said Naruto, kiss his boyfriend before he left and went downstairs to meet Mikoto to say goodbye before they left, leaving Menma facing Sasuke.

"What did you do to him." said Menma with his flat voice.

"_Things_ that couples do when they sleep in the same bedroom." said Sasuke, smirking, with an amusement and proud hint on his voice. At this, Menma close his blue eyes and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'll kill you."

~00000~

Naruto was waiting inside their car. What makes Menma take too long, anyway? Naruto had an issue with stay still in the same spot. His impatient level almost run out before he saw a wild hair raven, coming to his way.

Menma approached the car and went in. Seeing Menma's 'appearance', Naruto's eyes almost jump off of his head. Immediately he fishing his phone from his jeans' pocket, and dial his boyfriend's number.

Three beep-sounds can be heard before the owner spoke. Naruto hit the loud-speaker button, so the other twin can hear.

"I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU, I SWEAR." shouted Naruto on top of his lungs. He was red. He sent his twin a death-glare. Menma was gulping, and another gulping can be heard from the other line. Oh no, don't mess with Naruto, an angry Naruto is so much scarier than anything.

'_Shit.' _Menma thought. Why shit? Because he was the one to receive the real-deal of Naruto's rant.

Before he left, Menma and Sasuke had a little 'fight', and nobody win since Itachi had interfere, damn that devil. All Uchihas are evil, except the beautiful lady called Mikoto. Sasuke and Menma both had broken lips, so it was called equal.

"You guys better explain to me later, if you won't be ignored for the rest of the month." said Naruto with eyes closed, trying to calm himself down.

This wasn't the first time they had fought, anyway. Ignoring the two is the best way, and in the end, Naruto will swim in the pool of Ramen. Hey, free Ramen as an apology is a good thing, right? Well, Naruto can't really blame them both. Those two are too precious, it was just sometime he just can't understand why that they are so similar in every way, yet can't get along, sigh…

He decided to call it an end, and shut the phone down. Naruto only said 'Let's go.' to Menma before they drove off of the Uchiha's to their parents and waiting cousin. On the way home, Naruto didn't say any word, perhaps he is really angry, thought Menma, which had made Menma gulped because if Naruto really mad, he will be the super cold person on earth. Menma can't handle if Naruto decided to ignore him, he will go crazy. He needed lots of money to buy Lots of Ramen. At the thought made Menma rolled his eyes, and then he shuddered for imagining a mad Naruto, oh hell to the no… He needed his father…

On the other part of the world,  
At the Uchiha's residence…

~Knock Knock~

"Come in…" Fugaku said from his room.

"Father, it's me, Sasuke."

"Anything I can help you, son?"

"Umm.. This is about Ramen.."

"He was mad, wasn't it? Another fight with Menma?" said Fugaku, smirking with the two's antic. He can see the way the two of them fight over Naruto, sigh…

"Hn."

"How much?" Fugaku said to his son, which received a smirked on Sasuke's handsome face.

'_Trust Naruto with his obsession with Ramen.'_

* * *

Author's Note : Anyway, I have an idea on my mind, about Sasuke cheat on Naruto when they were in high school, and Naruto leave him, and since then Sasuke never meet him again. Sasuke then said that Naruto was his Lost Angel and the mistake he made was a teenage' mistake, and now he's a grown up man who understand everything, up till five years Sasuke meet him again but Naruto has no recalled of who Sasuke was. What you think, shall I post it or not? I will post it after this story. But if I received good response, I will think about that. I LOVE Y'ALL 3


	7. Chapter 7 - Diner with Namikaze

Author's Note : Some of the reviews said to me about make something so the two ravens (cough) to show-off their possessive to our blonde Naruto. Don't worry! I have that in mind, I was just want to make the story multi-chapters, and not in to rush, I'll take it slow, if you know what I mean. I was thinking the same, too, but although with different idea, just I'll make sure y'all will like, but if you don't like, then… GAH! Just enjoy, will ya? But I'm sorry if what you've asked will not on this chapter. I'm not sure if it'll be in next chapter as well or what. I'm trying my best to dig my brain for some fabs idea. Please enjoy yourself ~(^_^~)(~^_^)~

* * *

**Chapter 7**

As always, Naruto was the first to enter the house, his parents' house, Menma behind. Don't know why, but it seems that every time the twins entered any doors, the one will show up first is Naruto, than will be followed by Menma. Maybe their twin's instinct is just too strong, the big brother will always come first. If Menma come first (entering any room), than most likely Naruto isn't around.

The general view was Naruto's happy face with Menma's expressionless face with his hands shoved deep inside his jeans' pockets.

But today was different. Naruto had his angry face, even his dark aura can be sense for the entire building, followed by a worried look by Menma. Something was up.

"What's with that face of yours, Menma. Another fought with Sasuke? Sigh…" said their cousin, Karin, whilst crossing her arms, smirking. Seeing t he whole situation really amused.

"He's being an asshole. Ignore him, Karin. Anyway, when did you arrive? You are alone this time? Where's Uncle Nagato?" Naruto said whilst searching for another red head of his uncle.

"Well, I still can't believe those two can't get along. Aunt Kushina and Uncle Minato and your little fake-raven right there-" said Karin pointing his index finger to the silent Menma behind Naruto, "-were picked me and uncle Nagato from granny's, mom can't come here because she had stuff to do, so, here I am. Uncle Nagato is with Uncle Minato and Grandpa Jiraiya in the backyard, watching Kushina and Granny Tsunade BBQ-ing."

"Hmm…" humming Naruto whilst nodded, signed of understanding.

"Anyway, Menma… You sure need Uncle Minato to lend you some money, hahaha…" with that, Karin and Naruto leave a brooding Menma in the living room, to the backyard where everyone was.

"Tche… Stupid red-headed."

"I can hear you, you know… I'll tell Aunt Kushina… Cough" said a faint voice of Karin, teasing his cousin.

* * *

"Well, Naruto… How was that hot stuff boyfriend of yours?" said Karin, asking Sasuke's news.

"Heh, broken lips, I guess, I don't know. Sigh…"

"Tch.. Those two, I can't believe it…"

"I know… I swear I will kill those two." said Naruto, then disconnect the conversation as the two arrived on the backyard where some blonde, white hair, and red head are.

"Hey mom, dad, granny, oyaji, and uncle!"

"Hello Naruto, how are you?" said Nagato, as Naruto and Karin sat at the same bench near the swim pool.

"Good, I guess?" was the response, Minato and Kushina furrowed their eyebrows.

"Another fight, eh?" said Jiraiya, amused at Sasuke & Menma's antic. Well, news about Sasuke and Menma's fight wasn't hot news, by the way… So, whenever Naruto responsed with _"good, I guess"_, than Naruto most likely had ignored both of his boyfriend and his twins.

"Come here, you brat!" said Tsunade, and Naruto approach her, and received a crush hug from his granny.

"Well, is Sasuke going to have a diner with us, Naruto?" said Kushina, whilst reversing the meat on the cooking grills.

"Yes. He will be here at, wait, when is the diner, and what time is it, anyway?" said Naruto.

"It's 11 am. The diner will be on 7pm." said Minato to his elder son.

"I see…"

"Anyway, why the two fought?" said Minato.

"Please, Minato… What else if it's not because of Naruto." said Tsunade amused, whilst Jiraiya, and Nagato smirking, Karin approach Kushina and start help her out.

"Menma was being an asshole."

"Naruto, words!" said Kushina, scolded his son.

"Speaking of which, where is your little brother, Naruto?" said Tsunade.

"He was brooding on the living room the time me and Naruto leave him. Did you ignore him already, Naruto?" said Karin, while Tsunade gave Karin an "o" mouth and nodding, signed of understand. Nagato just smirked to himself. Trust Menma to brooding over his twins.

"Of course, so he can learn to behave. How can he scold Sasuke and Me, what are we, his kids?"

And the people on the backyard burst out laughing.

* * *

"Hey! You look great! Come in." Naruto said to his boyfriend as he pecked on the Uchiha's cheek, and ushered him inside the house.

"Hn, I know…" Sasuke replied with his smirked on his face, whilst Naruto rolled his eyes, and the two went to the dining table where everyone was in.

Sasuke was wearing a dark-blue shirt with the three unbutton knobs up to reveal his pale chest, a black skinny jeans, rolex on left wrist and black boots. True, he looks like a sex-god, cough.

As the couple entered the dining room, Sasuke nodded to everyone for knowledge.

"Sasuke, come sit! We are just about to start, you are always on time! How are you, sweetheart?" said Kushina whilst preparing the utensils.

"I'm good. My mother said Hi to you, and my father said to pass this to you, Minato." said Sasuke as he handed an envelope to the older blonde.

"How was your parents and brother, anyway? They good?" said Minato, handing the envelope and began to suspect the envelope as Sasuke took a seat between the twins, as Minato sat on the head of the table and Nagato sat next beside Minato, followed by Naruto, Sasuke, & Menma. Across the table, in front of Nagato was Jiraiya flashing his usual bandit-like look to everyone. In front of Naruto and Sasuke were remain unoccupied. Karin sat across Menma. Tsunade was preparing the food, helping Kushina.

"They are perfectly good."

"Sasuke, if you are not Naruto's boyfriend, I would be dead right now from blood-lost." said Karin with straight face, mocking whilst adjusting his glasses. Menma just crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry. You are as hot as him, anyway. Don't sulking." said Karin again to the brooding Menma. Since they arrived from the Uchiha's house, Menma was brooding up till now. But it was true, Menma look as hot as Sasuke, wearing black t-shirt with black shorts up to his knees, and plain sandal. He looks casual, but hot as well.

Hearing the conversation, Naruto made a face. Jiraiya noticed this.

"What's with that face?" said Jiraiya, amused.

"I still don't understand…" said Naruto, and all eyes on him, makes him to continue.

"I mean, the two are so much alike, yet they can't get along. Today they almost kill each-other for unknown reason. It's not healthy!" Sasuke and Menma gulped.

"You two better explain or else…" said Naruto, venom dripping the sentence.

"Alright, save that after supper, let's eat!" said Kushina, take a seat in front of Naruto, and Tsunade sat in front of Sasuke.

Tsunade smirked at Sasuke and Menma and mouthing _'good luck!'_. Again, the two ravens gulped.

* * *

They ate in bright atmosphere, except for certain ravens. Naruto, Kushina, and Jiraiya do the talk whilst Minato laughed. Tsunade, Karin & Nagato sometimes join the conversation.

After the diner, Naruto stood up and eyed his two ravens.

"Come with me." and he leaved the dining room. The two ravens just stood up as well, and followed the blonde outside, gulped each minute, praying to all deity for mercy.

As they reached the front door, facing the front beautiful garden, -courtesy of Kushina-, Naruto ordered the two to have a seat on the bench, the two obeyed like a scolded child, whilst Naruto remain standing.

"Start explaining, now." Naruto said whilst crossing his arms, and tapped his right foot.

Silence met the three.

"Okay, if you two refuse, I will start from Sasuke's version. No interruption from Menma, that goes the same to Sasuke when Menma explaining."

"Well, when you left, he said that he will kill me, and he threw me a punch on my jaw, and as I defended myself, I punched him back on the lips." said Sasuke, Menma just gritted his teeth.

"Well, Menma?"

"He promised me he will drive you home in an hour. He was being late, and I started panicked and I got so mad, as I saw his face this morning, my madness multiply to ten times. So I punch him hard."

"I have decided…" said Naruto, as his voice fainted, as if he was talking to himself rather than the two.

The two ravens actually shared a confused look as to what was he thinking, and they threw back their head to the dreamy look Naruto.

"Dobe, are you okay?"

"Ah, yes… Well, I still mad at you two. I have decided. I want to be alone, do NOT follow me, talk to me, or tailing me. Do NOT make any contact with me from this Monday up to whenever I've decided to talk, I'm still mad. As today up to tomorrow, which is Sunday, I'll still tolerate you two. I heard mom and dad are going abroad as on Monday?" said Naruto suddenly changing the topic.

"Ah yes, they will." said Menma, still scary from his brother's threatening sentences.

"My parents as well." said Sasuke, nervous as well as Menma. Mad Naruto is something else.

"Okay, just forget about my early threatening…" said Naruto paused. Sasuke & Menma sigh in relief before Naruto continue.

"But."

"There is a _'But'_?" said Menma & Sasuke in unison. See? The two is so alike yet can't get along. What on earth?

"YES." Venom dripping Naruto's voiced. The ravens gulped.

"Forget it till Sunday night, and when Monday come, good bye to you two… Muahaha…." said Naruto then he leaved the two dumbstruck.

The two ravens let out a very heavy sigh.

"Well, I'm doomed." said the two ravens, again, in unison.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room…

'_I need help starting for Monday, help…'_

The blonde type before hit the send button on his phone to _several people_ he sure he needs to the upcoming 'event', cough.

* * *

Author's Note : Reviews please? What you think? Hmm… If we can meet directly, I will give y'all chocolates for reviewing my story, thank you so much! I appreciate every letter you type!


	8. Chapter 8 - The Devil, Cough

Author's Note : Naruto and his evilness… Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 8**_

Itachi smirked as he put his phone back to his pocket. He lifted his head and face his smirking mother and father.

"Father, Mother, are you ready?" Itachi received a smirk from his Fugaku and a sweet smile from Mikoto.

"I hope it'll work this time." said Mikoto to the other two.

* * *

Kushina giggled, Tsunade smirked, Jiraiya-Minato-Nagato shook their heads, and Karin just rolled her four eyes, cough.

"Well, time to pack!" announce a happy Kushina.

"I'm sure Naruto is already in the edge this time." Tsunade said as the rest nodded in unison.

* * *

Gaara smirked as he put the phone to his pocket. He just ended his conversation with Sai, they had both agreed that they are ready to go into action whenever they can to face the infamous issue, cough.

* * *

Naruto went back to the front where his twin and his boyfriend are. He saw them sat together on the bench, facing the garden. It seems like the two was thinking about something. The devil named Naruto smirk to himself as he approach the two.

"Ahem."

Naruto got reaction from the two ravens, as the said ravens look at the source's direction. Naruto smile sweetly as he took a sit between them.

"Well, it still 8pm, wanna hang out somewhere?"

"Where?" the two ravens said in unison, Naruto rolled his eyes. See? Sigh…

"We will take the other car where there will be enough space for the four of us can sit."

"Okay… Who the hell are the rest? I thought it'll be just three of us?" said Menma as he points the three on the bench. Sasuke also curious as to what Naruto has in mind.

That Dobe…

Naruto smiled sweetly as he stood up, and give them code to follow him. Naruto lead the way to the basement parking lot, where all kind of cars (cough, well, since Minato is rich and all…) are parked. He chose the black Cadillac Elmiraj so the four of them, which the other person is still remain unknown, could fit in.

Naruto had to do this so he can make his plan run into action. He smirked to himself as he fish the key on his pocket, but found none.

"What." said Sasuke.

"Don't tell me you forgot the key."

Naruto just rub his neck with his right hand and grinning sheepishly. Trust Naruto to go serious, bossy, and made even all the stoic man on earth to go numb from head to toe, but in the end will ended up embarrass himself by his idiotic.

The two ravens rolled their eyes.

Menma thought of how lucky was he to inherit his father's coolness and genius instead of the idiotic like his mother, sigh.

Sasuke, in the other hand, was thinking about the day where he landed his eyes on the Dobe for the first time, and tried his best to dig his brain as to why he had reached this position as the Dobe's boyfriend, sigh. He loved this blonde Dobe. Sigh.

Naruto leave the two with "I'll be right back!" as he run as fast as he could.

The silent come crashing down the two. They didn't mind since the two didn't really like to talk, so it was okay. The two was lost in thought, curious as to what's on the blonde's mind. Curious is too much for them to bear, since the two realized that they are both in the same position, Naruto's wrath. Err, kind of.

"Any idea?" said the two in unison. See?

"Err… Well, my twin instinct said to me that Naruto has something up his sleeves." Sasuke nodded.

"Any idea as to who will be joining us later?" Menma just shook his head, indicating that he also has no idea. Sasuke nodded in understand.

"I'm back! Let's go, it's getting late! Sai will be mad for making him wait." said Naruto as he approached from nowhere to the waiting car with key on his hand.

"You'll be the driver?" said Menma gulping. His face is too obvious that he is panic.

"Got any problem with that?" said Naruto with his challenging face, Sasuke nodded as he himself got a problem with that. NARUTO IS GOING TO DRIVE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!

"OF COURSE! LAST TIME YOU DROVE WE ENDED UP IN THE DITCH! THANK GOD YOU ARE STILL ALIVE!" shouted Menma in rage, Sasuke also nodded, agreed with Menma.

"WHAT THE HELL? THAT WAS WHEN WE WERE EIGHT YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I AM NOW SEVENTEEN FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" Naruto yelled back.

"I never see you drive your car since then." said Menma finally with his normal tone.

"Don't worry. Kakashi sent me to the driving school. You were so noisy so I never drive when you were around." He showed the two ravens his drive license.

The two still ain't believed the blonde. They sent him a 'look' of disbelieved.

"How about the agreement before I made to be move forward to now, your choice. I'll count to ten. One, two, three.."

The two exchange glances and they gulped.

"Besides, I'm the one in the first place that asked you two to hang out together. You two can decline so I can go out with Sai instead. How is that, are we clear, any objection? No? Good. Now, let's get going. The two of you will sit behind. Sai will sit next to me."

Sasuke & Menma sigh. They followed Naruto inside the car and make their way.

"Why Sai? Why not me to sit beside you?" said Sasuke, jealous, but sit down next to Menma eventually.

"Sai is my childhood friend, and besides, I have something to discuss with him. Don't worry. My love is only for you, Sasuke. Menma, don't worry too much." the last sentence was like an order. Menma just crossed his arms, and threw his face to the window.

Something warm ran around Sasuke's stomach. The way Naruto said that the Dobe's love is only for him, he melted. The way he smiled genuinely as he said that words, ah….

"Dobe, I love you, you know that?" he thought out loud, as Menma rolled his eyes from the creepy confession he ALWAYS hear every time the two together. Naruto smile sweetly and put the key in the ignition and start the car, and drive away to the unknown destination.

* * *

Naruto drive the car to another raven's house. As they arrived, Naruto honk the car, and Sai appeared with his creepy smile and greeted the three as he entered the car next to driver.

"Hello, dickless! Oh hey dickless's devil! And hey emo!" before the two ravens do anything, Naruto stopped them with one look, which succeed made the two go sit back, whilst Sai just smiled that creepy smile again.

"Dickless, I heard that there's this place which sell Ramen-Only ten blocks away." said Sai as Naruto continue to drive. He stopped abruptly the car and the three passengers almost hit their heads at the sudden car.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER, CONCENT WILL YA?!" shout Menma. His heart speed went uncontrollable.

"SAI, STOP TALKING WHILE HE DRIVE! NARUTO AND I AIN'T MARRIED YET!" shout Sasuke.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT PLACE!" shout Naruto excited, seeming to ignore the shouts from the two.

Sai had to cover his ears from bleeding. He motion to Naruto to get out so he can drive the there. Naruto willingly do as instructed which made Menma & Sasuke to grit their teeth in annoyance.

'_HE LISTENED TO SAI AND HE WON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK OF ME, HIS BROTHER/HIS BOYFRIEND?'_ thought Menma & Sasuke. Even their thoughts are the same. See the problem here why they can't get along? Sigh…

Sasuke muster an Uchiha glare he ever mastered, as Menma muster the best glare he had ever had to the DOP, _Dick-Obsessed-Prick_ (courtesy both Menma & Sasuke), but the said DOP seem to not affected as like the DOP himself had immune to any deathly glare as Naruto.

Sai's smile got even creepier, he mentally pat himself on the back for doing such a good work. Gaara would laugh if he knew this, Sai nodded.

* * *

They arrived at a Ramen-Restaurant named… Ichiraku.

Naruto ran for his life as he went inside. The three Ravens shook their heads in unison with Naruto's behavior. They just ate the diner, and yet Naruto still had some place to eat any Ramen.

Sai sigh. He regret for saying about the damn restaurant. He forgot about Naruto with Ramen. But what to do, the rice has become porridge. He received another two death glare from the Uchiha & Uzumaki as they entered the restaurant.

The three were already full from their own diner, but Naruto. Two hours and seven bowls later, they finished. The three ravens watched in amusement as Naruto eat his food-of-heaven, the three rolled their eyes at the thought.

Few minutes later, Naruto got a text from his daddy dearest. He smiled after he read the text and put his phone back inside his pocket.

"Who's that." Said Sasuke & Menma. Sasuke's voice filled with possession, whilst Menma filled with protectiveness. Sai rolled his eyes, poor Naruto.

"Daddy. We can head home now. I will drive." Naruto said as he leave no room to argue. HAH!

Sai smirked to Naruto's evil behavior.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

"Kakashi, you know what to do. I'll leave them to your supervision."

"Roger, sir."

"Inform Naruto, because I still doubt his plan, hahaha…." Said Minato while laughing. The other end of the phone just shook his head.

"Me too, sir. Those two are just something else."

"Sigh, I know. Take care, Kakashi!"

"You too, sir! Have a nice vacation!"

"Thanks!"

And the line went dead.

* * *

Author's Note : What is going on? Hahaha… Evil Naruto! Anyway, forgive me for taking too long to update the story. I have college to attend, work to do, and story to write. Umm, I have another story that I had posted, you can go see on my profile and tell me what you think. Review, please? ;D


	9. Chapter 9 - The First Day

AN : My other story got more reviews in just 3 chapters than this one with 8 chapters so far. So my idea about the things in this story just flew away and I forgot what to do, and I have no idea, GAH! Please, enjoy this chapter! *wink*

* * *

Chapter 9

"Naruto, we need to send him back. Mother just texted me, she said that they are already at the airport with the Uchihas."

"Mom just texted me, she said that the three of us need to live in the same building, in the Namikaze's, so please Menma, do not lie to me, or else I will kill you."

"Hn, Dobe." said Sasuke, smirking as Menma gulping.

"Shall we go?" said Sai as they all exited the Ichiraku Restaurant.

"Sure." said Naruto as they drove off to Sai's house.

* * *

"What are you doing? Your room is right there, across the room."

"Hn. We had sex. What is the point for us to have a separate room?"

"Ahem…"

"Menma, go to sleep!" said Naruto as like he was scolding a child. Menma in the other hand just scoffed as he left to his own room, the room as far as he could.

"Hn, Dobe. So… Another round tonight?"

"Are you dumb? I told you before that I was planning to ignore the two of yo- Sasuke, stop it, you bastar- TEME!" Sasuke was smirking on the tan neck as he sucked the flesh.

"What? You said that it will begin on Monday. Who's the Dobe in the relationship, anyway?" and just like that, Sasuke pin the other on the wall outside the Blonde's room, sucking the tan flesh hard. It was like Sasuke's hobby other than brooding was sucking the blonde's every inch of the skin, marking the Dobe, lol.

"Urgh Sasuke…"

"Hn." the Uchiha just smirked on the neck, as he continued to suck on the delicious Dobe, which the-said Dobe was now moaning. Sasuke made sure to utilizing this very evening until dawn and the day after, cough, to screw the Dobe.

Sasuke dragged the Dobe inside the room, as he never left his skill mouth from the tan flesh. Door lock, checked. Remove the every fabric on both of their body, checked. Screw the Dobe? In progress…

* * *

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

"Hn?" Sasuke didn't bother to stop his marking mode.

"It's already I morning! Don't tell me you don't sleep all night? Sasuke, stop you Teme!"

"What's the point? I'll screw you over till midnight again."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

"Look, Dobe. You'll ignore me this upcoming Monday. How am I going to manage to face that? Either that way, let me screw you so I can at least fasted from sucking your delicious skin."

Naruto deadpanned.

And the beautiful Sunday had been spent by the sound of moaning, creaming, slapping skin, cough, and the other thing couple always did when they were together in a locked room.

* * *

Naruto woke up the next morning limping to the bathroom. As he stared at his body on the huge mirror in the bathroom, his eyes wide in shocked, how all his body had lots of sucking marks, some were still red, some were already blue! That damn Teme!

Sigh…

He was about to went back to his room to share one of his mind to the sleeping Teme on his bed, but he shook his head, he needed to left fast so he wouldn't had to handle the two ravens. He needed to launch his action soon, muahahaha…

* * *

School wouldn't start until 8 in the morning. It was still 7.30-ish when Naruto's phone rang. He grabbed the phone as a text blinked at him, Naruto blinked back. He opened the text and grinned to himself as he slung his backpack over his shoulder and headed toward the door.

His grin widened as he saw a red car outside. He approached the car and entered the red Ferrari.

"Yo, Gaara."

"Hn. How much rounds he screwed you."

"What do you mean?"

"You were limping from the house. You seem uncomfortable sitting there."

Naruto went red.

"Hn."

"Come to think of it, I was surrounded with the 'Hn' people."

"Hn." Naruto rolled his eyes as Gaara hit the gas and the two drove off from the Namikaze's house.

* * *

Sasuke woke up by a hitting sun who dared enough to glare right on his eyes. He sighed inwardly as he realized that this was the first time of him wake up late. He remembered his activity for the past few hours. He smirked. He admitted he was late right now. He ain't got any sleep from the Saturday night up till few hours ago. He'd screwed the blonde Dobe non-stop. Even when the Dobe had fallen asleep, he didn't stop. He might admit again, for some reason without he even realized he'd rape the Dobe in his sleep. He smirked again. No party could complain, right? The Dobe had said that he was so sleepy, so do whatever the Uchiha wanted. Damn that Dobe, he could still asleep, he wouldn't realize if he'd been raped by stranger on his sleep, the thought itself made the Uchiha's blood boiled.

He shook his head, tried to throw away the unwanted thought as he stood up from their bed. He smirked again as he saw the trail of dried semen on the way bathroom. Seem like when the Dobe woke up, the viscous liquid had drip off of that tight hole. Shit, the thought made the Uchiha hard again, gah! He needed a cold shower before he went to school.

* * *

Menma sat on the kitchen's table, sipping his black coffee. His face was like a shit. He had bags under his blue eyes. He'd been slept less and his tranquility had been disturbed by the noises. He had no courage to disturb the other couple right now. He won't let his virgin eyes to corrupt with something he didn't want to think right now. It was enough when Saturday morning the PEB had said about the things couple did when they were in the same room. No, he didn't want the inadvertent fantasy to become a real view. He shuddered at the thought. The noises couldn't be helped either. Damn that PEB, seem like he wanted to show the entire town to hear how great the Uchiha, and damn that Blonde, he was so vocal and noisy, he couldn't sleep not till a few of sleep pills with the maximum volume of his iPod on his ears.

He sighed to himself as the PEB himself came into a view as he sat across Menma. Seem like Naruto had cooked them breakfast. The two ate in silence. Menma kept shuddering to himself as Sasuke kept smirking to himself.

The two finished the breakfast and stood up at the same time. Sometime the author herself wondered why the hell these two couldn't get along, sigh…

The two went outside as Menma waited for the PEB to get out from the house so he could lock the door. The two drove off with their own car to the school, knowing that his boyfriend/brother had gone few minutes ago to school.

The two were aware that today was the day of their gloomy days, week, or perhaps weeks? No sunshine, come on! Menma had thought about dying his hair back to blonde, but he just left the thought as he shuddered. What if, just what if, Sasuke mistook him as Naruto? No Effing Way. Menma shuddered for the nth time that morning.

Sasuke became paler as he entered the class. He looked at the love of his life, the Dobe, with the PDS (Psycho Dick Satan, courtesy of Menma & Sasuke) a.k.a Gaara and the DOP (Dick Obsessed Prick) a.k.a Sai. Sasuke tried to stole a glance with the Dobe, but the-said Dobe just ignored him, the fucking great Uchiha! Darn that Dobe! Sasuke made a mental note to do a great _masacre_ in the end of the day, hah he wished.

Menma almost went crazy. He couldn't stand his twin with those PDS & DOP. The PEB was an exception.

_'Don't kill, don't kill, don't kill…' _He repeated the mantra over and over again. The blonde idiot was the worst. He ignored his own twin.

_'HOW DARE HE! I WILL REPORT TO MOTHER & FATHER!'_

_'Damn, what on earth is going on? They fucking decline my phone call? IS THIS ANOTHER CONSPIRACY?!_' thought Menma as he shoved his phone back to his pocket, crossed his arms. Minato just decline his phone call. Kushina ain't replied his text. What else to do, took a sit as far as he could on the corner of the room, and brood himself till the end.

Naruto in the other hand reminded himself that the day one was not ended yet.

He smirked to his best friends, Gaara & Sai.

"Ready?"

"Hn."

* * *

AN : Whooooaaaaa….. I have no idea what should I do to the ravens D: I want this story to be a comedy-romantic. I don't want this story to be a serious one like my other story. But what should I do? D: Muahaha… Your reviews are my mood-booster to write again. So keep that in mind for the continuation of the story, saaannnnkkkkkyyyyuuuuu~~~~~~~~~~


	10. Author's Note

**ATTENTION EVERYBODY!**

SORRY BEFORE BUT I THINK THAT I MIGHT ABANDON THIS STORY FOR A LITTLE LONGER.

I HAVE THIS STORY (ON MY PROFILE) WHICH RECEIVED MUCH REVIEWS THAN THIS ONE.

THE STORY'S CHAPTERS ARE LESS THAN THIS ONE BUT I RECEIVED MORE THAN THIS,

SO I HAVE TO CONTINUE THE OTHER STORY THAN THIS.

BUT I PROMISE I'LL CONTINUE THIS AFTER THE OTHER STORY DONE.

I'LL COMPLETE THIS STORY NO MATTER WHAT.

THANK YOU FOR READING THIS.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

IF YOU WANT TO ASK ME ANYTHING, PM ME.


End file.
